The Mystery of Q
by Nyx405
Summary: Oh Ha Ni is having a rough time at her new College, she is already failing her classes and Baek Seung Jo might be seeing someone! One day on a cold winter afternoon she meets a very strange stalker like character at the park. Who is this man?
1. Day 1

**Okay I just got into Playful Kiss the Korean Drama I haven't seen the anime and for that I apologize because I'm going to use the Korean drama characters. I can't find the Korean drama version here and if any of you see than I will move it there thank you. I don't own any of the characters of Playful Kiss if you don't like fan characters please don't read this and than bash me later for creating one. This takes place during her time at College and BTW the drama is still airing so if this becomes uncannon (it's already uncannon enough) I apologize. There will only be 7 chapters.**

Characters

Kotoko Aihara: Oh Ha Ni

Naoki Irie: Baek Seung Jo

Jinko: Jung Joo Ri

Satomi: Dok Go Min Ah

Machiko Irie: Hwang Geum Hee

**Playful Kiss**

**The Mystery of Q**

**Day 1**

It was a cold winter afternoon when Oh Ha Ni was running away from her home. She needed a break from Baek Seung Jo. She wasn't doing well at her new College and Baek Seung Jo appears to be seeing someone. Everything is a mess.

"I can't believe I ran all this way from home without stopping or wearing jacket." She panted and shivered. She looked around to find out where she was. It was a park and there were very few children playing due to the cold weather. Oh Ha Ni searched for a bench and sat down. She tried to keep herself warm.

"I have to go home soon. Baek Seung Jo will say 'Hey Oh Ha Ni, you forgot your jacket.' He will tease me or scold me or both!" she sighed "Then he'll tell me I should study since I'm failing my classes. Baek Seung Jo is a jerk."

Suddenly she noticed a man sitting next to her he was wearing a worn out gray jacket and a cough mask, he had black messy hair and sunglasses. He turned to face her as he noticed she was starring at him.

"How long have you been listening?" she asked shivering.

"Long enough" said the man, he cough a bit. Judging by his voice he might be in his 20s. He scanned her slowly.

Oh Ha Ni noticed and tried to cover herself. The man was holding a bag, he handed her the bag. Oh Ha Ni stared at it. She pulled out a blue jacket it still had the price tag on it. She looked at the man.

"Aren't you going to wear it? If you don't you'll freeze to death."

"I refuse to take things from strangers, especially stalker looking ones" she gave him a cold look.

"I understand." He said as he got up and walked away.

"Hey!" she called out to him.

He turned around to face the shivering girl.

"Your jacket."

"If it's alright with you may you bring it back here tomorrow around the same time as today?" He asked her and then left before Oh Ha Ni could answer his request.

She pouted as she lost. She looked at the jacket and the price tag and saw how expensive it was. She noticed that the man's jacket looked worn out and might not be able to keep him warm. She decided to wear it and give it back to him the next day.

She returned home late that night. When she opened the door she saw Baek Seung Jo. He stared at her. She nodded at him and tried to get past him, but he blocked her path.

"Where did you get that jacket? Did you buy it for me?" He asked.

Oh Ha Ni tried to ignore him and tried to push past him but he stopped her, he checked the price tag.

"Oi, this is pretty expensive did you get a part time job again?" He asked

Oh Ha Ni didn't answer.

"What's going on? Where did you get this jacket Oh Ha Ni?"

"A friend let me borrow it." She finally managed to push past him and quickly went to her room. She locked the door and took off the jacket. She neatly folded the jacket and went to bed thinking about the strange man she had met and wondered what kind of a person he was.

The Day Ended

Well, it's over I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what I should improve on so that I can make this fanfiction better if you think it should be renamed please tell me. Thank you very much.


	2. Day 2

**Alright I'm still going with this so thanks to everyone who's watching this story. I hope I do a good job. Thanks for the support.**

Characters

Kotoko Aihara: Oh Ha Ni

Naoki Irie: Baek Seung Jo

Jinko: Jung Joo Ri

Satomi: Dok Go Min Ah

Machiko Irie: Hwang Geum Hee

**Playful Kiss**

**The Mystery of Q**

**Day 2**

Oh Ha Ni tried to study with her friend Min Ah but couldn't concentrate. Min Ah noticed how Ha Ni was acting.

"Are you alright Oh Ha Ni?" she asked

"Yes!" she said in surprise. Min Ah raised an eyebrow and looked at Ha Ni's notes. They started as math equations but then it started becoming drawings of Baek Seung Jo.

"You're not going to pass if you keep daydreaming like this Ha Ni." Min Ah nagged her.

"I know, I know, but this is so hard." Ha Ni groaned.

"Why don't you ask Baek Seung Jo?" She asked.

"Good idea." Ha Ni nodded. She picked up her books and walked to BaekSeung Jo's room. She knocked on his door. "Baek Seung Jo, I need your help-"

Baek Seung Jo opened the door; he takes the book into his room and locks the door. Oh Ha Ni looked down and waited for him to open the door. Seung Jo opened the door again minutes later and handed her the book.

"You're going to fail and you have wasted my time. I hope you are happy with that." He said and closed the door.

Oh Ha Ni walked back to her room, she pretended to smile when she saw Hwang Geum Hee and Jung Joo Ri talking with Min Ah.

"Hello Mother." She said, she looked at Joo Ri. "Hey Joo Ri."

"Hello Oh Ha Ni" She said playfully. I brought you three some snacks.

"Let's eat!" said Joo Ri.

"Thank you Hwang Geum Hee!" said the girls as they ate their snacks.

Geum Hee smiled at the girls eating the snacks she prepared for them.

"I hope you girls do well on your studies" She looked at Ha Ni and Min Ah. "One day I'm want to get my hair done by you Joo Ri."

"Ah, thank you!" Joo Ri blushed.

Geum Hee pet their heads as she left them to study.

It was already night time; Oh Ha Ni walked her friends out as they said their goodbyes for the day. She closed the door and walked back to her room getting ready for bed. She sat on her bed and thought about the exams. She lay down and looked at her closet she saw a recently bought blue jacket. Her eyes widened and remembered the strange man she met the other day who loaned her his jacket. She quickly put on her own jacket and grabbed the jacket. She opened the door and walked past Seung Jo. He looked at her.

"Where are you going? It's late." He said. He saw her holding the jacket.

"Wait here." He went to his room.

Oh Ha Ni thought for a moment. She then decided to go alone as she didn't really want to be with Baek Seung Jo right now. She ran towards the door and left.

Oh Ha Ni was tired when she got to the park. She felt bad for forgetting to meet the man who loaned her the jacket even if he was a suspicious character. She saw him standing there. She realized he waited for her since the afternoon.

"Hello? Mister? Are you sleeping?" she looked at him she couldn't tell if he was sleeping because his sunglasses and cough mask hid his face. "I'm really sorry. I was studying with my friends and the time slipped. I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to wait this long."

The man looked at her, Oh Ha Ni backed away a bit.

"It's alright." He coughed.

"You didn't have to wait." She looked guilty.

"It's alright, I didn't mind waiting. I enjoyed watching time go by. It's nice to be outside." He chuckled.

Ha Ni didn't know whether he was lying or telling the truth, either way it sort of made her less guilty.

"I should have come earlier." She said.

"Studying is very important you did the right thing Miss…"

"Oh Ha Ni."

"Miss Oh Ha Ni." He took the jacket and put it back in the shopping bag.

"I'll make it up to you." She said.

"How?"

"I'll buy you a drink what do you want?"

"Hot chocolate please, but I can't accept."

"Why not?" she looked confused.

"I'm a gentlemen I can't allow a woman to pay for my drink."

"Hey, are you sexist?" she pouted.

"No," He chuckled "I was just raised to treat women with the best respect."

"Then let me buy you a drink."

"Alright on one condition, I'll help you with your studies."

"Alright!" she smiled. "Wait what? Why?"

The man shrugged. "I feel like it, and I can't stand to see a sad girl like this when I can be of some help."

Oh Ha Ni thought about it for a moment. She nodded and offered her hand.

"Alright, we have a deal then?"

"Yes." He shook her hand

She walked to a vending machine to buy him a drink. She smiled and held two warm drinks. She turned to look at the man but he was gone, she saw Baek Seung Jo starring at her. Oh Ha Ni was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"I was going to ask you the same question." She said.

"Where is the jacket?"

"I don't have it with me anymore."

"Who took it?"

"No one."

He saw her holding the drinks. "Where is he?"

"No one is here Baek Seung Jo. Why do you care anyway?" Oh Ha Ni noticed that he was looking at the cups in her hands. "If you want one so much, take it." She gave him the drink.

"I hate sweet things." He threw the cup away. "Come on you have to go home." He walked away. Oh Ha Ni looked down, she sighed and placed the cup on the bench, hoping that the man will get it. She followed Baek Seung Jo.

The man watched them walk together as he drank the hot chocolate.

**The Day Ended**

** Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; this is a lot longer than the first one huh? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it please tell me if there's anything I need to improve on.**


	3. Day 3

**Okay let's get this over with I hope you enjoy this story. Again please tell me what I should fix in order to make this better.**

Characters

Kotoko Aihara: Oh Ha Ni

Shigeo Aihara: Oh Ki Dong

Naoki Irie: Baek Seung Jo

Shigeki Irie: Baek Soo Chang

Machiko Irie: Hwang Geum Hee

Yuuki Irie: Baek Eun Jo

Jinko: Jung Joo Ri

Satomi: Dok Go Min Ah

**Playful Kiss**

**The Mystery of Q**

**Day 3**

Oh Ha Ni stood in line to buy something to eat, she saw Baek Seung Jo walking with another girl. Oh Ha Ni looked away. She started looking for her wallet. She couldn't find it. She probably left it at home. She sighed and then thought about asking Seung Jo for money again.

"Baek Seung Jo!" She called to him.

He turned to face her, the girl glared at Oh Ha Ni. Ha Ni looked down.

"What?" he asked.

She bit her lip. She looked at him again and gasped. The mysterious man was outside holding her wallet. He turned to look the other way but she stopped him touching his face. He quickly shoved her. He scoffed and walked away with the girl.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Who knows?" He said.

Oh Ha Ni looked out to see if the mysterious man was still there. She walked towards the spot he was at.

"I'm sorry." He said behind her. She gasped.

"Don't scare me like that!" She punched him. The man coughed.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Miss Oh Ha Ni." He gave her back her wallet. "You left this at the park the other day and I wanted to return it to you."

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked.

"There was a note saying one of the places you would be at is at this university in case you ever lost your wallet." He coughed. Ha Ni was embarrassed and thought she should be more careful.

"Thank you for returning my wallet."

He nodded. "Do you still want me to tutor you?"

"Yes please" She smiled and laughed. He tried to laugh too but his cough mask was giving him trouble. She laughed a bit harder as did he.

Baek Seung Jo saw her laughing but he couldn't tell who she was laughing because there was a wall between them.

"Will you wait for me here?" she asked.

"If we were to study here yes." He said.

"Alright" She nodded.

The man walked away. Oh Ha Ni smiled.

"Who was that?" Asked Baek Seung Jo.

She gasped.

"Well?"

"A friend"

"What's his name?"

"Um…."

"Does he come to this school? Why haven't I met him?"

"There are a lot of people at this school Baek Seung Jo. You really think you'd notice him?" Oh Ha Ni walked past him. Seung Jo watched her leave. The girl tugged his arm to tell him they have to go to class. He moved away.

It was evening and the man and Oh Ha Ni were in the University's library.

"Alright I think I get it." She said to the man.

"Good." He nodded, he started reading a book.

"Hey…" She said.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"You haven't told me your name." She raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"You never asked." He chuckled.

"I told you mine so you should tell me yours." She pouted.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

She waited with anticipation.

"Q."

"Q?" She was surprised. "Hey, that's not a name."

"Q is a nickname I made up myself." He coughed.

"I want to know you're real name"

"I won't say it."

"Why not?"

"It's too embarrassing…" He covered his face with the book, embarrassed, although his sunglasses and cough mask already did that.

"Fine, but at least tell me more about yourself." She said.

He handed her some papers. She looked at them they were practice test questions.

"If you get 100% on these questions I will tell you what you want to know except for my name." He coughed.

She nodded. "Alright, you better keep your promise."

"Have I not been keeping my promises?"

She remembered him waiting for her, and right now he is helping her study.

She nodded.

"Get to work Miss Oh Ha Ni." He began to read his book.

Oh Ha Ni worked through the test for about an hour she yawned and took a little nap, forgetting that she finished.

"Miss Oh Ha Ni?" He shook her a bit. "Wake up you finished you're test and you got them all right." He sighed, he placed her jacket on her and left a few more notes. He walked away.

Baek Seung Jo saw Oh Ha Ni. He tilted his head when he saw the practice test. He checked the answers and saw they were all right. He saw the notes written by Q. He shook Oh Ha Ni.

"Wake up."

She opened her eyes. "Baek Seung Jo!"

The remaining students including Seung Jo all told her to be silent. She sunk into her seat. Seung Jo showed her the practice test.

"Who has been tutoring you?"

"Aren't you at least happy I got…100%!"

"SHHH!"

She covered her mouth.

"Who has been tutoring you?"

"A friend?"

"The same friend who you were laughing with today?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"No, I want to know why he would want to spend time with you."

Oh Ha Ni wondered why as well, but then she remembered and she smiled as though she had known him since childhood.

"He is a gentleman." She took the test away from and started packing her things. "I'll see you later Baek Seung Jo."

"Wait here, I'm walking you home." He went to go get his things.

She looked around to see if Q was still around. Seung Jo tugged her sleeve.

"Let's go" He said. Oh Ha Ni nodded and followed him.

Outside of the University was Q watching them walk home. He gave them a thumb up.

**The Day Ended.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Day 4

Already on the 4th Chapter wow, thanks to all of you who are reading, like I always say tell me if I need to improve on anything.

Kotoko Aihara: Oh Ha Ni

Shigeo Aihara: Oh Ki Dong

Naoki Irie: Baek Seung Jo

Shigeki Irie: Baek Soo Chang

Machiko Irie: Hwang Geum Hee

Yuuki Irie: Baek Eun Jo

Jinko: Jung Joo Ri

Satomi: Dok Go Min Ah

**Playful Kiss**

**The Mystery of Q**

**Day 4**

It was dinner time at Baek Seung Jo's home.

"So how are your exams?" asked Hwang Geum Hee.

"The same as high school" Baek Seung Jo looked at his food.

Oh Ha Ni was starring into space thinking about Q and how he has been helping her.

_He's a gentleman. _She had this sudden thought.

**Entering one of Oh Ha Ni's fantasies**

_Oh Ha Ni was walking down elegant stares at a masquerade. She wore a white dress and covered her face with a white mask. Q was dressed in a black suit still wearing his sunglasses and cough mask. Oh Ha Ni walked towards him covering herself with a fan. Q bowed and tried to kiss her hand but his cough mask was in the way. She tried not to laugh as she bit her lip. He offered to dance with her and she accepted his offer. They danced together but were interrupted by another man. He wore a navy blue suit; he took off his mask and revealed it to be Baek Seung Jo. Oh Ha Ni gasped. Baek Seung Jo pulled her away. Q grabbed his shoulder. Baek Seung Jo pushed him away. Q pushed him back. They started fighting. Ha Ni looked at them fighting over her. She tried to stop them. She grabbed Q's arm and told him stop. Q nodded and bowed. She hugged Baek Seung Jo and walked away with him. Q pulled out a knife and ran at the couple. They turned around right before…_

"Baek Seung Jo!" Oh Ha Ni cried.

The family looked at her. Baek Seung Jo was about to take a bite out of a rice.

"Um… I…I was wondering you could help me study again." She said.

"Fine." He said.

The family was in shock.

"Brother, are you feeling alright?" Asked Baek Eun Jo.

The mother smiled. "It's good to see you two studying together so cute." She clapped her arms together. "I'll make you something nice and healthy for tonight." She started clearing the table. Oh Ha Ni helped her.

"I'm so glad Baek Seung Jo is helping you with your studies." She smiled.

"Me too." Ha Ni blushed.

"This time I didn't help."

"What do you mean this time?" Ha Ni asked.

"Oh nothing, never mind."

Ha Ni smiled. "Do you know how to sew?"

"Of course I do! Why? Do you want to sew something for Baek Seung Jo?"

"Yes." She blushed again.

"Oh alright what do you want to sew for him?"

"A scarf."

"Oh how nice what about gloves to match?"

"I don't know…."

"Alright, alright I'll make the gloves and I'll teach you how to make a scarf."

"Yes, thank you!" She hugged Hwang Geum Hee, they both giggled.

Suddenly she thought about Q, she wondered if he had eaten today. Yesterday when she paid for her lunch she realized she had extra money, she knew she didn't have that much Q must have given her more money. She wanted to tell Hwang Geum Hee about him.

"Is something on your mind?" Geum Hee asked.

"Huh? No, no I was just thinking about someone I met." She said.

"Oh? Tell me." She played with her.

"He's a strange guy but a gentleman." Ha Ni smiled. "He's almost as smart as Baek Seung Jo, I think."

"Really?" She was curious.

"He's helping me study."

"I must meet this man someday Oh Ha Ni. Why don't you invite him to dinner tomorrow?"

"I'll ask him if I see him tomorrow."

"Alright! Tell me and I'll make my best meal."

Ha Ni nodded and walked up to her room where Baek Seung Jo was waiting. They studied long and hard. Baek Seung Jo was relieved that Oh Ha Ni wasn't spacing out this time.

"Thank you Baek Seung Jo." She smiled at him. He walked towards his room. "Good night." He slammed the door. She sat on her bed. She decided to give Q a late snack; she grabbed some leftovers from dinner and went to the park. Little did she know Baek Seung Jo was watching her from his window.

She heard someone coughing. "Q! Q is that you?" She asked.

Q's head popped out of a bush.

"Miss Oh Ha Ni it's late you should be asleep or studying!" He said.

She gave him a bag.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Food"

"Why?"

"You gave me more money than I had. So I wanted to thank you."

Even though Oh Ha Ni couldn't see it Q was smiling and was grateful for the food. He took off his cough mask. He had very nice lips and started eating.

"Q, are you homeless?" she asked.

"No,"

"Then why aren't you home?"

Q sighed; he wiped his face with a napkin. "I was very weak when I was born, I couldn't play outside too long as my body couldn't handle the weather or play anything athletic. I was home schooled and I am taking online college classes. One day I decided to run away for a week. Just one week I wanted to see the outside world and then I will never come back." He coughed and put on his cough mask again.

"But you caught a cold while you were here didn't you?"

"I was staying at a hotel but…"

"You gave me most of your money."

"I didn't have any change so I just gave it to you like that."

"And now you're sleeping here? Behind that bush?"

"Yes."

"Why did you give me your money?"

"You barely had anything, in your wallet when I saw it I just wanted to be helpful."

Oh Ha Ni sighed. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Sorry…"

She got up. "I have to go home now, eat your food and find a better place to sleep."

He nodded. "Thank you, but how did you know I would be here? He asked."

She realized that this was all in the heat of the moment. "I had a feeling."

"I see. Well good night Miss Oh Ha Ni."

"Good Night Q."

Q looked at the food Oh Ha Ni had brought and saw some money it was the same amount he had given her. He knew it was his money because of the little rip it had on the right side.

"She didn't spend my money."

**The Day Ended**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**


	5. Day 5

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts I'm glad you like my story I hope I keep up the good work and as always tell me if I need to improve on anything.**

Kotoko Aihara: Oh Ha Ni

Shigeo Aihara: Oh Ki Dong

Naoki Irie: Baek Seung Jo

Shigeki Irie: Baek Soo Chang

Machiko Irie: Hwang Geum Hee

Yuuki Irie: Baek Eun Jo

Jinko: Jung Joo Ri

Satomi: Dok Go Min Ah

**Playful Kiss**

**The Mystery of Q**

**Day 5**

Oh Ha Ni was nervous as she decided to check her scores on the exam. She saw she scored 100%. She hugged Jung Joo Ri as both girls jumped in glee that they passed.

"Wow Oh Ha Ni I can't believe you got a hundred." She smiled.

"I know… it's all thanks to Baek Seung Jo and Q…" Ha Ni blushed when she thought of Baek Seung Jo.

"Q?" She asked.

"Did I say Q? I didn't say that." Oh Ha Ni began fast walking.

"Who is this Q Oh Ha Ni?" Joo Ri followed her.

"Just a friend."

Joo Ri smirked. "A friend who makes you blush?"

"No! No! He just reminds me of Baek Seung Jo that's all."

"Oh so he reminds you of Baek Seung Jo." She teased Oh Ha Ni.

"No! It's not like that."

"Tell me Oh Ha Ni!"

They started walking outside to meet Dok Go Min Ah.

"Oh Ha Ni come on tell me!"

"Oh Ha Ni what are you hiding now?" asked Min Ah.

Ha Ni looked down, she didn't know how to tell her friends she's been a meeting an older man who won't show his face and could possibly be a pedophile.

"I'm meeting someone" she said.

Her friends gasped.

"Is he cute?" "Are you guys really _friends_?" "How old is he?" Where did you meet two meet?" They were acting like hungry birds.

Oh Ha Ni made them settle down and explained to them everything about Q. They were speechless.

"He should be waiting for me, I was going to tell him about how well I did on my exam." She said.

"We want to meet him! Please Oh Ha Ni!" Said Min Ah as she shook Oh Ha Ni.

"You can't tell anyone about him you guys. Also…"

"You two are trying to lay low." Said Joo Ri she raised an eyebrow are you sure you two are just friends?"

"Yes." Oh Ha Ni nodded.

The girls looked at Q waiting for Oh Ha Ni.

"He's very mysterious." Said Joo Ri.

"Since you two are just friends does that mean he's single?" asked Min Ah.

"He's only going to be here for two more days you guys, I don't think he wants to have a long distance relationship." She watched Q.

"What makes you so sure he doesn't?" asked Min Ah.

Oh Ha Ni thought for a moment and smiled. "Because he's a gentleman." She walked to greet him. Min Ah wanted to follow but Joo Ri stopped her both girls watched their friend go to greet the stranger.

"What are they saying?" Asked Min Ah.

Oh Ha Ni and Q were talking.

"I don't know" Joo Ri watched them. "I think they're talking abou the exams."

"How boring…" Min Ah pouted.

Q hugged her. Oh Ha Ni hugged him back as she started jumping and shaking his hands. The friends looked at each other and back at Oh Ha Ni and Q.

"I hope they really are friends" Min Ah smiled. "I wouldn't mind going out with him."

Joo Ri rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Said a voice. The girls turned around to face Baek Seung Jo, alone. "What are you two doing?"

"We're watching Oh Ha Ni-" Joo Ri covered Min Ah's mouth.

"What about Oh Ha Ni?" He walked towards them.

"No! No! Baek Seung Jo no!" Min Ah tried to stop him.

Oh Ha Ni and Q were both gone.

"Oh Ha Ni…" Baek Seung Jo growled. "Where is she?"

"We don't know!" said Min Ah. "We just saw her with someone."

"What did he look like?" He asked.

"We didn't get a good look at him" said Joo Ri. She might have gone home with him.

Baek Seung Jo walked away. Min Ah turned to Joo Ri. Joo Ri looked at Min Ah. They shook their heads.

"Oh Ha Ni."

"Miss Oh Ha Ni as grateful as I am I can not accept." Q looked at Oh Ha Ni's bed.

"Q you told me you can only afford to pay for the train back to your home so you can't afford to spend another night at a hotel, besides this is the least I could do for you after you helped me study for the exams." She said

"But you could have just brought me more lunch or bought me a drink."

"I have no money!" She pouted. "Besides you did more than just help me study for the exams."

"I did?"

"Yes…" She blushed.

"Is it about Baek Seung Jo?" he asked

Oh Ha Ni turned around, I'm going to be in the living room alright? Go to sleep.

"I might pass my cold to your sheets Miss Oh Ha Ni." He said.

"I'll change them."

"Thank you Miss Oh Ha Ni." He went to sleep.

She closed the door and walked downstairs. Baek Seung Jo opened the door. She gasped. He looked at her. She looked away from him. She went back to her room.

"Wake up." She shook Q. "Baek Seung Jo is here!"

Q fell off the bed. Seung Jo heard the thud. He started walking up stairs, slowly. Q tried to find a place to hide. He looked out the window. He tried to climb down but almost slipped. Oh Ha Ni tried not to scream. Baek Seung Jo was eavesdropping. Ha Ni let out a yelp. Baek Seung Jo opened the door. Ha Ni looked at him.

"Where is my mother?" He asked.

"She left a note and said she had to do errands."

Baek Seung Jo sighed. "What are we going to do about food?"

"Um….you cook?" She said nervously.

Seung Jo rolled his eyes and slammed the door. Oh Ha Ni looked down at Q who was still hanging from the window. She helped him up.

"How am I going to get out?" he whispered.

"I don't know."

"He's going to probably get take-out, when he's not paying attention I'll sneak out the back."

"Okay I'll tell you when it's safe."

Oh Ha Ni opened the door and checked if Seung Jo was there. She checked downstairs. He was probably in his room. She waved at Q to come down. He walked down quietly. She checked the kitchen, the coast was clear. She opened the backyard door. They heard footsteps. Q hid in the kitchen.

"Oh Ha Ni." Baek Seung Jo called down.

"Yes?" She said.

"I'm ordering off the phone order something for yourself." He said.

"Fine," she said "I'll pay for it myself."

"With what money?" he teased her.

She looked away. "I have money."

"Really? Then pay for mine as well, I'm broke." He started talking on the phone.

"I'll do it because you're mom wouldn't want you to starve you jerk!" She pouted.

Q gave her some money, Oh Ha Ni shook her head, he left it on the counter and walked outside. Oh Ha Ni followed him.

"Q I can't accept this I've done enough trouble." She looked at him.

"I'll just have to walk a bit more than what I had planned Miss Oh Ha Ni. Please accept this; I don't want you to get in any more trouble than what you are already in."

"Q…"

"Take it don't worry." He took off his cough mask and smiled. It reassured Ha Ni. He nodded. The doorbell rang.

"Oh Ha Ni, take out's here." Baek Seung Jo called, he opened the door. "Oh Ha Ni!"

"I'm coming, just a second." She opened the door for Q. He saw him walk away. Ha Ni then paid for the take out. She set the plates and glasses for Seung Jo to eat. She took her share to her room.

"Wait," He called.

"Yes?"

"Sit here," he ordered her.

"Why?" She turned around, trying not to grin that Seung Jo actually wanted her to sit with him.

"I don't want you to make a mess in your room."

She glared at him and sat down. "I'm not five."

"You act like it sometimes."

She ate her food quietly, not looking at him.

"Thanks for paying."

"You were broke."

"Actually I wasn't, it turns out I had enough to pay for both of us after all."

"And you still made me pay for both of our meals?"

"Why not?"

Ha Ni offered her hand, pay me back.

"I don't have change."

"Then get it."

He placed his hand over her forehead. She wanted to slap his hand away but she might never get another chance like this again.

"What are you doing?"

"You've been acting more weird than usual, I want to know if you're sick or something."

"Are you worried?"

"You're not warm." He placed his hand on her cheek. She began to blush. "I guess you're just starting to get weirder." She backed away from him. She took her food and placed it in the fridge and walked towards her room. Baek Seung Jo watched her. She curled up in her sheets as she thought about Q.

"Stupid Baek Seung Jo." She placed a blanket over her head.

Baek Seung Jo knocked. "I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"Alright" Oh Ha Ni choked backed her tears. Q was so generous and gave her the money he needed to get home and Baek Seung Jo was being Baek Seung Jo.

"Good Night." He closed the door. Ha Ni decided to say good night to him. She wiped her eyes and opened her door. She tried to smile at him. "Good night Baek Seung Jo." He nodded. She closed the door.

"I'll pay you back tomorrow Q I promise."

The Day Ended

**GASP Is Oh Ha Ni falling for Q now? Nope, just feels guilty for being dead weight. Ah well, I hope I did a good job and that I didn't disappoint you.**


	6. Day 6

**Again I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this story so far. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.**

Kotoko Aihara: Oh Ha Ni

Shigeo Aihara: Oh Ki Dong

Naoki Irie: Baek Seung Jo

Shigeki Irie: Baek Soo Chang

Machiko Irie: Hwang Geum Hee

Yuuki Irie: Baek Eun Jo

Jinko: Jung Joo Ri

Satomi: Dok Go Min Ah

**Playful Kiss**

**The Mystery of Q**

**Day 6**

The night before Oh Ha Ni went to sleep Hwang Geum Hee helped her how to make a scar for Baek Seung Jo. It was navy blue and had Baek Seung Jo's name embroidered on it. Ha Ni smiled. She wasn't mad at him anymore. That morning she showed him the scarf.

"It's a thank you for helping me study for the exams." Baek Seung Jo looked at the scarf. He didn't like it at all. He saw his mother smiling. He put the scarf around his neck.

"You look so cute Baek Seung jo!" she clapped.

He nodded. "We should get going." He left and Oh Ha Ni followed waving goodbye at Geum Hee. They walked down the hill together. He stopped and looked back. He took of his scarf. Oh Ha Ni looked down.

"You didn't like it did you?"

"It's better off being a long handkerchief." He put it in his backpack. He walked away.

Oh Ha Ni watched him leave. She cried a bit and walked to school by herself.

Baek Seung Jo made a quick stop to drug store to buy a drink. He noticed Q was looking at two milk drinks.

"Should I buy regular? Or chocolate?" He looked at both of them. Baek Seung Jo stared at the strange man. He slowly walked towards him.

"Excuse me." He said.

Q began to cough. "Oh I'm sorry am I in the way?" He backed away. Baek Seung Jo reached for regular milk. Q put the regular milk drink back in the freezer. Baek Seung Jo watched him. Q coughed again.

"You should let someone take a look at that cough." He walked to the counter.

"I know I should." Q chuckled, he followed Seung Jo. He hummed a song by Bye Bye Sea. Seung Jo looked at him.

"You seem in a happy mood."

"I'm meeting someone today."

"Your girlfriend?"

"No, she's just a friend."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I'm going to leave tomorrow and I wanted to spend time with her today before I leave, I plan on making it very fun for the both of us."

"Have fun."

"I'm sure Oh Ha Ni will have a lot of fun with me Baek Seung Jo."

Baek Seung Jo was speechless.

"You're name is on the scarf." He pointed. "See?" He paid for his milk and walked away.

Seung Jo went after him but Q was gone. "Oh Ha Ni." He growled.

Baek Seung Jo waited for Oh Ha Ni's class to end.

"Baek Seung Jo, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I know you're seeing someone."

"So? I know you're seeing someone too."

"You think I'm with that girl?"

"I've seen you with her during breaks and you two study together."

"So your plan was to make me jealous by seeing an older man?"

"What? No! Baek Seung Jo how could you think-"

"Has he touched you?"

"No."

"Has he kissed you?"

"No."

"He was the one who let you borrow the jacket. You snuck out to go see him at night. He was at our house yesterday wasn't he? He left you money to pay for our food. That's why you were mad at me."

Oh Ha Ni looked down. "It's not like that Baek Seung Jo…"

"Do you love him?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I'm only asking"

"No, I don't." She said

"What is his name? Do you even know what he looks like behind those sunglasses and cough mask?"

"He never told me."

"And you just meet him alone like that? You really are stupid." He walked away. Oh Ha Ni watched as he met up with that girl in his class. She smiled at him; she turned to look at Ha Ni and smirked. Ha Ni burst into tears and ran out.

Q was waiting for her. He looked at her and saw her teary eyes. Q pulled out a tissue from his backpack and wiped her tears.

"Tell me what happened Oh Ha Ni…" He held her close. Oh Ha Ni sighed she told him what happened.

"I see, I didn't know I could cause you so much trouble." He pet her head. "I want you to go home and relax. I will fix this."

"No Q…you've done enough…" she wiped her tears.

"Don't worry by tomorrow everything will be fine, you must trust me for I am a man of my word."

"How do I know that for sure?" She pushed him. "I don't even know what you look like and you won't even tell me you're name." She cried again.

"I'll give you a hint: My name starts with the letters C-U and they rhyme with the letter Q." He took off his cough mask. "Miss Oh Ha Ni, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you, and I will fix it." He smiled. "You are the first friend I ever had. Do you think I want to leave you upset?"

She sniffed. "Thank you Q."

He walked away. She watched him leave. Baek Seung Jo was walking with the girl. He saw Oh Ha Ni alone. She looked upset, she walked home.

"I have to go home."

"I'll go with you" she said.

"No." He pulled out the scarf Oh Ha Ni made for him and left.

Oh Ha Ni pretended to be asleep while the family was having dinner.

"I hope Oh Ha Ni's alright." Said Hwang Geum Hee.

"She's just tired dear." Said Baek Soo Chang.

"I'm tired too." Yawned Oh Ha Ni's father. "I think I'll go to sleep as well."

The family said good night to Oh Ki Dong.

"I'm going for a walk." Said Baek Seung Jo.

"So late at night?" asked Geum Hee.

"I'll be fine." He left.

Baek Seung Jo went to go look for Q. He saw Q standing by the hill watching him.

"Hello Mister Baek Seung Jo." Q bowed.

Seung Jo pushed him against the wall.

"Did I make you angry?"

"What do you want with Oh Ha Ni?"

"I just wanted her company."

"Have you touched her?"

"No."

"Have you kissed her?"

"Why would I want too? You said it yourself she's too stupid. I can see why you hate tutoring her. She really made me want to pull my hair out." He coughed.

"If I see you with her again, I'll call the police."

"Fair enough."

"Don't even think about coming to see her tomorrow."

"Oh Ha Ni who?"

He punched Q's face. Q fell down on the floor. He coughed.

"Does it bother you that much that I was with her? I only wanted to spend time with someone before my time was up." He took off his cough mask. I only wanted to help her get closer to you."

"She didn't need your help."

"Oh yes she did." He smirked. "A mule like you will need more than a carrot to pull its cart."

"Stay way from Oh Ha Ni, that is my only warning."

"Alright Baek Seung Jo." He bowed. "It was nice meeting both of you."

Baek Seung Jo went back home. He knocked on Oh Ha Ni's door.

"It's open."

He opened the door. He sat by her bed. Oh Ha Ni looked away.

"Why did you accept his help?"

"Because he says I helped him."

"How do you know he wasn't lying?"

"I didn't, I just gave him the benefit of the doubt."

"You should be more careful Oh Ha Ni."

"I know, I'm sorry I made you mad."

"Don't ever see him again."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Alright then…good night." He closed the door.

Q watched the lights turn off one by one at the Baek residence.

"I wish you the best of luck Miss Oh Ha Ni."

The Day Ended

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Day 7

**This is the final chapter of The Mystery of Q.**

Shigeo Aihara: Oh Ki Dong

Naoki Irie: Baek Seung Jo

Shigeki Irie: Baek Soo Chang

Machiko Irie: Hwang Geum Hee

Yuuki Irie: Baek Eun Jo

Jinko: Jung Joo Ri

Satomi: Dok Go Min Ah

**Playful Kiss**

**The Mystery of Q**

**Day 7**

It was the afternoon when Oh Ha Ni walked to the park where she first met Q. She saw him there; he was watching the children play. Q wasn't wearing his cough mask anymore He was holding a bouquet of flowers. She walked towards him. He stood up and left the flowers there.

"Q." she said.

"Hello Miss Oh Ha Ni."

She nodded.

"We're not supposed to see each other anymore, remember?"

"Did Baek Seung Jo threaten you?"

"No,"

"Q…"

"Miss Oh Ha Ni, I had a lot of fun here. I'm glad I met you. I'm glad I made a friend. I'm glad I got to see the world before I go home. I don't think my parents will let me leave my house ever again." He covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"I know you meant well Q. You tried to help me get Baek Seung Jo's attention."

"I didn't mean for things to escalate to level that they did Miss Oh Ha Ni."

"I know, you only wanted to help. I appreciate that."

He nodded.

"Q, what is your real name?"

He looked away.

"Please can you tell me?"

"I can't tell you. It's…very embarrassing."

"Then show me your face."

He sighed.

"Alright Oh Ha Ni, for you I will show you my face." He took off his sunglasses. He had blue eyes. He took off his black wig and revealed to have blonde hair. He smiled at her. "The first two letters of my real name start with C-U"

"Cu….are you…are you Cu-"

"Shhh…"

She covered her mouth.

"It was fun meeting you Oh Ha Ni. I hope you're date with Baek Seung Jo goes well."

He walked away.

"Date…what date? Q! Q come back here!"

"Oh Ha Ni…" Baek Seung Jo was behind her. "Who were you talking too?" He asked.

"I don't know… no one" she looked back.

Baek Seung Jo started walking. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

She smiled. "Alright,"

Seung Jo picked up the flowers Q left on the bench. "For you."

"Thank you" She held them.

They went to go eat something and talked about other there classes. Oh Ha Ni complained. Baek Seung Jo smiled a bit. They walked around the city. Baek Seung Jo took her to an arcade where they played a few games. After they left the arcade it started to rain. Seung Jo covered Ha Ni with his arms as they ran home together. When they got home the rain stopped. Both were laughing and panting. She looked at Seung Jo, he was still beautiful. Seung Jo looked like his usual self again. She stopped smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You didn't have fun?"

"No I did."

"Then why are you upset?"

"I'm not."

He looked at her. Oh Ha Ni had so much fun on their date. She wanted him to kiss her. Seung Jo realized what she wanted. Even if he did when they went to school they won't act like a couple. They won't sit together for lunch and or he won't walk her to her next class and kiss her goodbye like other couples did at the university. Baek Seung Jo kissed her. Ha Ni shivered a bit. Seung Jo thought she was cold and he hugged her. She hugged him back. They looked at each other. Seung Jo rang the doorbell. Hwang Geum Hee opened the door for both of them.

"What happened to you! Oh my goodness you two are soaking wet. I'll make you two some warm tea and soup both of you change into dry clothes right now." She escorted Oh Ha Ni to her room.

"So how was your date?" she asked.

"It was fun." Ha Ni blushed.

"I'm glad to hear that I'll ask Baek Seung Jo to come to your room and you two can study together.

"Thank you Geum Hee."

"No problem."

"Do you know a man name Q?" she asked.

"Q?" she thought to herself. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering. I heard some girls talk about the name Q today that's all." Oh Ha Ni dried her hair with a towel.

Geum Hee left to make them tea and soup. Baek Seung Jo came to Ha Ni's room they sat together. Seung Jo began to help her study for a math exam. They didn't talk about the passionate kiss or about Q, they just went on with their lives. Ha Ni still had feelings for Seung Jo, although she wondered if Seung Jo will have feelings for her. She wondered if they will ever bring back the kiss they shared just now.

"Soup's here!" said Geum Hee.

"Yes!" said Oh Ha Ni.

"I found out about this Q you asked me about Oh Ha Ni."

Seung Jo and Ha Ni were silent.

"My husband met a man who went by the name of Q, he said he helped him get some tips to get a woman's attention."

"What did he look like?" asked Seung Jo.

"He doesn't remember that well. He said he was about his age at the time and he had red hair and brown eyes.

Oh Ha Ni thought about Q's appearance he was in his 20s and had blonde hair and blue eyes. _That can't be the same Q_…She looked at Seung Jo…he looked at her. She smiled. _It doesn't matter anymore I don't think he's ever coming back and…I know he just came to help me spend more time with Baek Seung Jo…maybe our destined to be with each other._ Seung Jo told her it was time to get back work.

Outside of the Baek residence Q was watching them. He was drinking a glass of wine. He made a toast them.

"The heavens decided to cut you a break Miss Oh Ha Ni." He smiled and then sighed he put on a new a disguise and walked away from Oh Ha Ni's life forever.

The Day Ended

**I hoped you enjoyed this story. Thank you so much for your support. If there is anything that you didn't understand please let me know. I apologize that I won't be making a sequel if you wish to make one about this you are welcomed just let me know and give me credit thank you for your time.**


End file.
